1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel arylpyrrolines and their use as insecticides, as well as to processes for the preparation of the arylpyrrolines.
2. Description of Related Art
From Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-91708 it is known that dihydroazole-substituted benzamide compounds may be used as pest controlling agents. Moreover, from several published patent applications it is known, that certain isoxazoline derivatives can also be used as pest controlling agents (cf. WO 2005/085216, WO 2007/026965, WO 2007/074789, WO 2007/070606, WO 2007/075459, WO 2007/079162, WO 2007/105814, WO 2007/125984, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-16017, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-106756, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-30847). The use of 5-membered heterocyclic compounds as pest controlling agents has been described in WO 2007/123853, and the same use of pyrazoline compounds has been described in WO 2007/123855.
Since ecological and economic demands on modern plant treatment agents are continually increasing, particularly in respect to the amount applied, residue formation, selectivity, toxicity and favourable production methodology, and also because, for example, resistance problems can occur, there is the on-going task to develop new plant treatment agents that at least in certain areas are able to demonstrate advantages over known agents.
The inventors of the present invention devotedly conducted research to create a novel compound exhibiting higher effects and having a wide spectrum as an insecticide. As a result they found novel arylpyrrolines, which exhibit high activity, a wide spectrum and safety, and, furthermore, are effective against pests that are resistant to organic phosphorus agents or carbamate agents.